Lasting Possibilities
by criesofthefallen
Summary: AU. The team is treating Tony like crap, Gibbs included. Meanwhile, Tony is struggling with his feelings for a certain someone, feelings he hadn't allowed himself to acknowledge until very recently. And then his life changes completely, bringing someone into his life he never knew existed, but is just what he needs despite the circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**Lasting Possibilities **

Possible slash.

**Summary:** The team is treating Tony like crap, Gibbs included. Meanwhile, Tony is struggling with his feelings for a certain someone, feelings he hadn't allowed himself to acknowledge until very recently. And then his life changes completely, bringing someone into his life he never knew existed, but is just what he needs despite the circumstances. Maybe now he'll have the courage to stand up for himself and make his team, no longer his family, see him for who he really is.

**Warnings: **I own nothing you want to have for yourself. Slash, possibly. I can't decide if I want this to happen or not. Still, there will be slash at some point, even if it's just in passing. Don't like this? Plenty of good stuff for you to read elsewhere.

Enjoy.

.

.

.

.

. Of Families, New and Old, and New Again

The bullpen was filled with agents winding down from a long day of work. Team Gibbs, the "Golden Team" was finishing up their reports while Gibbs was down in autopsy. Once done, they placed their reports on Gibbs' desk and made their way home, as ordered. Ziva and Tim never even spared a glance at the SFA as they walked over to the elevator, making plans to meet up for dinner with the rest of the team.

Not including DiNozzo, of course.

Tony tried not to let their comments and plans affect him, he simply let their words wash over him and took a deep breath. As usual, it did no more to wash away the hurt their actions induced, but he had grown numb to their actions. Over the last few years, things had been getting steadily worse and the SFA of Team Gibbs didn't know how much more he could take.

He loved his team, he did. But there was only so much abuse one person could take before they burst. And lately it seemed he had lost his only allies against the constant verbal abuse of Ziva, Tim, and Gibbs. Abby didn't abuse him directly but made snide remarks and tended to look at him like it was his fault when things went wrong and someone got hurt.

No one really seemed to care much for him outside of work anymore.

The only one he could really say he had any sort of connection to was, oddly enough, Fornell and Leon.

Yeah. Bet you didn't see that one coming.

It was true though, the two who had been so quick to judge him and eagerly picked on him and exaggerated, were now his staunchest supporters. It had taken him by surprise when Leon had expressed his concern over how his team was treating him, but eventually, with the help of Jackie and the kids, Tony had accepted that he had a place in the Leon family. Including Tobias and Emily, Tony actually had a family he could count on, really count on, and he was happy.

The only thing that kept him from being completely happy was his team's attitude towards him.

At first he had made excuses for all of them, but it seemed that Gibbs' return from Mexico had been a turning point. Something had changed, shifted from how it used to be. And though it had taken Gibbs much, much longer, he had lost him too.

It was that loss and how Gibbs treated him now that had prompted a sudden realization. Really, it amazed him that it had taken him that long to figure out his feelings. But he supposed it just hadn't computed.

He had been with other men before since he had discovered his bisexuality in college. But he had never considered a relationship or fallen for another male. It was more of an appetite he sated now and again when it struck. But he wanted a family. He wanted a kid, or maybe more than one to settle down and have his own family.

But he already had a family. At one point, he had thought he had a family in Ziva, Tim, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy, and Gibbs.

But Leon, Jackie, Sarah, Micah, Tobias, and Emily had shown him what a family really was. They dug deep until they breached every one of your defenses just so they could beat some love into you.

Tony wasn't easily accepting of true praise or love, but he had learned that he was someone worthy of love, respect, and admiration. His mask of self confidence and sense of self worth had slowly become something real.

Not to the extremes he pretend, but real in the sense he didn't feel like such a failure all the time. He knew his own worth and he knew that he had people that loved and accepted him. Flaws and all.

But it still hurt to know that the rest of his team met up on regular occasions and did things without him. Without even asking him if he wanted to join them or considering his feelings.

It hurt.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Looking up, Tony caught sight of a woman he had never seen before and frowned in confusion.

"Yes?" The woman moved up to his side as he rose and offered him her hand.

"A pleasure Agent DiNozzo. My name is Margaret Seith and I am with Child Protective Services. May I have a moment of your time?"

Tony was now even more confused than ever. The team was currently working on cold cases and not one dealt with children in any way shape or form. "Please, Agent DiNozzo, this is important. I promise it will all make sense once we have spoken."

Tony nodded, "Right. Sorry, it's a pleasure to meet you. Follow me." He led the way to one of the conference rooms and out of sight, and hearing range, of his curious fellow agents. He gestured for Margaret to take a seat and he sat across from her on one of the smaller, more intimate, tables.

"This may sound far-fetched, and out there, but please listen patiently and without interruptions," Margaret said seriously, face set with a mixture of apprehension and anxiety.

Tony lent back in his chair as he observed the unassuming woman and nodded, "I'm listening."

Taking a deep breath, Margaret explained all the details of her current case.

.

.

.

Sometime later, Margaret Seith made her way out of NCIS with a light heart and good news in hand. She was somewhat regretful of the method of her delivery but it was necessary to get the process moving to protect one of her kids.

She was with CPS to help children and give them their best chance. It happened rarely, but Agent DiNozzo was a good man and he would take care of her kid. She just knew it.

Meanwhile, Tony headed up to the director's office and asked Cynthia if Director Leon was available. "Let me check for you Tony. Sir?Yes, Tony is out here to see you. Do you have a moment? Of course, sir. I'll send him right in."

Cynthia placed the phone in its cradle and smiled at the dazed Tony. Waving him in, she frowned worriedly as she took in his appearance. He looked haggard, almost as if having aged a few years since the last time she saw him that morning.

.

.

.

Leon looked at Tony as he walked in and closed the door behind him. He smiled up at him warmly, then frowned when he did not receive a response.

Thinking Tony was there in an official capacity, Leon reacted accordingly. "Agent Dinozzo, what can I do for you?"

There was a beat of silence before the silent Tony looked up and Leon sucked in a surprised breath. Tony's eyes were filled with a mixture of fear, hope, longing, self-loathing all wrapped up in a haze uncertainty. He had never seen Tony look so lost.

And it very well terrified him.

Tony straightened his back as he took in a deep, long breath. "I have a daughter."

..

.

.

..End Chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story, I'm glad you guys like it so far. Just a heads up, I'm going to move a bit slow because well, just because for now. On another note (and slight rant) the very definition of AU in terms of fanfiction is different. As in, I'm taking the characters, their personalities and making some changes to the world of NCIS as it is in this case. In this alternate universe, I am the Master and Creator of all (except all things you recognize, of course).

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing, so keep hoping.

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: I'll Bring You Home

.

.

.

.

.

.

"She's fourteen years old."

Leon gaped at Tony as he processed that statement, Tony had never told any of them he had a daughter much less one who has almost half his age!

Tony considered them family and he would never—unless, "I just, a woman form CPS just came by to tell me. It was an ex and she died leaving custody of my—Victoria, her name is Victoria, to her grandmother. But she had a heart attack and is stuck in a coma in a hospital. She needs me. And I—I don't know what to do."

Leon walked from behind his desk and held Tony as he fell apart.

Fourteen years. Fourteen years Tony had been a father. Fourteen years he had, had a family, his own flesh and blood out there somewhere without even knowing it.

Leon knew it must be killing Tony to know that he had given life to a daughter he never had the chance to see grow up. He didn't see her take her first steps or say her first words. She was fourteen now and he had missed so much.

All he had, was a name.

He rubbed his surrogate son's back and said nothing. He had never been good at comforting people, that was Jackie's area of expertise. She was the one who handled their children's broken hearts and pains that could not be physically mended.

"Tell me everything." Tony steadied himself and nodded as he looked up at Leon and saw only acceptance and understanding. Support. There was no judgement in the man's eyes, only acceptance and patience as he waited for Tony to unload on him. Smiling slightly despite the situation and the mental turmoil he was in, he told him everything.

He had dated Mina in high school, had lost his virginity to her at 16 and they had dated for about a year before he caught her cheating. It had changed the way he thought about relationships and woman in general. He had loved her as much as he knew how to love and entrusted her with everything. He had never been as open with anyone else as he had been with her.

A few months after the break up she had left the school and the state altogether when her father was given a promotion. He had never heard from her again and had only seen her about ten years ago when he was working in Peoria.

It had been brief and extremely awkward as she had glared daggers into him throughout the entire five minutes of conversation. Tony choked a bit as he recalled that she had mentioned she had a daughter and that she looked just like her father.

That was the last time he saw or heard of Mina until two hours ago. The CPS worker had told him that Mina had been in a car accident almost eight years ago and left custody to her grandparents. Her father, Alfred, had died not long after from a stroke and now her grandmother had suffered a heart attack. She was in a coma.

If Tony didn't take her in, she would remain in the foster care system until she turned eighteen.

"Well, son. What do you want to do?" Leon was only asking to get the ball rolling her. But he, and everyone who truly knew Tony, already knew what the answer to that question would be.

Tony's eyes blazed with an emerald fire Leon had never seen before, not even in the line of duty, "I'm going to bring her here. I'm going to bring my daughter home, where she belongs."

They say having a child changes things, that it changes the man and the woman into completely different creatures. It turns them into unstoppable forces of nature that are not to be reckoned with.

It turns them into parents.

Leon smirked as he looked over at Tony, "And we will make sure that everything is ready for her arrival." Tony smiled, almost shyly, at him and Leon's smirk turned into a smile.

When he thought about his wife's reaction, his smile turned into a smirk once more, "Now, let's go home and tell your mother she's a grandmother."

Leon laughed as Tony paled drastically at his words.

Jackie was going to have a field day with this, he was certain his wife was going to be unbearable in an adorable way until the new addition to their family, _Victoria_, he reminded himself, arrived.

Making his was home with Tony following in his car, he phoned Tobias and invited him over for dinner.

Tonight would definitely be fun. Well, thinking it over, for him at least.

..

.

.

.

..End chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Lasting Possibilities**

Note: Thank you guys so much for the continued support and I am sorry I haven't been able to reply to messages or reviews but I am trying to finish with finals early so I can go see my brother and nieces in Mississippi. I am so excited. And exhausted. Two weeks of work and finals done in one week. *Sighs* Well, it will be worth it!

Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Revelations of a Different Sort

..

.

.

.

..

Teams Gibbs, minus Tony of course, were all watching said SFA closely as the weeks passed and Tony smiled uncontrollably yet failed to regale his team with his infamous exploits.

As much as Ziva, Tim, (and Gibbs too if he was honest but would never tell) hated to admit, they wanted to know what had Tony smiling so much it hurt their jaws.

It seemed nothing could bring the Very Special Agent DiNozzo down, not even Gibbs' verbal beat downs and head slaps had turned Tony's smile into that fake imitation they had grown so used to in recent times. He simply shook it off, _really_ shook it off and kept on smiling his way around the bullpen.

And crime scenes.

And in pursuit of suspects.

And during interrogations (which proved handy when perps were so creeped out by his continuous smiling they got nervous and quacked faster than normal). And as he wrote his reports.

It was all very suspicious and made for a very twitchy team. Because a DiNozzo that was this happy meant that there was something embarrassing in the horizon for The Rest of Them.

Yes, those were all capitals.

The situation demanded all the capitals. A twitchy team is not a good team. And so, Gibbs did the only thing he could come up with at that point, "DiNozzo, my office, now!"

Even as he barked out the order, DiNozzo kept his smile in place and followed without complaint. The usual, "Right away, boss," as absent as it had been in the past few weeks.

This had been going on for almost an entire month.

Once in the elevator, Gibbs pressed the button and turned to glare at DiNozzo head on. Waiting for him to quake before his rage, Gibbs was disappointed to note that DiNozzo, while toning down the smile, was not in fact _quaking_ as he should. "What in the hell is going on DiNozzo?"

Said agent just smiled, teeth and all, replying, "Oh, what ever do you mean boss?" Gibbs snarled and punched the wall next to DiNozzo's face and leaned in until they were almost touching, nose-to-nose. One more inch and Gibbs could—

"You know damn well what I mean DiNozzo."

Their eyes clashed and held each other for minutes as they communicated silently back and forth, the messages lost in the distance that had grown between them. Gibbs felt himself begin to drown in green, just as Tony almost melted into Gibbs's almost-embrace.

Shaking himself slightly and accidentally rubbing his nose against Gibbs', Tony blushed slightly as he looked down, "I—I'm just, happy." He whispered these words without looking at Gibbs and mixed the flash of pain and regret that crossed the blue eyes he loved so much.

Gibbs clenched his fist as he sighed softly and stepped back, not asking for the details he was certain he did not want to hear. Pressing the button back he exited the elevator as soon as it opened its doors and snarled at the snooping agents, Ziva and Tim included.

Needless to say, everyone went back to work, only shooting the pair glances from time to time out of the corner of their eyes.

Gibbs glared at the screen of his computer, almost as if it had killed his puppy.

Tony smiled softly, only this time it was tainted with sadness. His heart ached as he recalled a time when he would have been able to share the news that had changed his life so much and had brought so much happiness into his life.

Victoria was not with him yet because all the damn paperwork had to be processed. These kinds of things took time, although thankfully they took less time than normal considering he had people in very high places pulling strings in his favor.

Even his _father_ had pulled strings and shoved money in peoples faces to get his granddaughter to be pulled from foster care and into a DiNozzo's guardianship. DiNozzo Sr. had always had a soft spot for Mina and had actually approved of her.

During the time he had dated her, his father had toned down his treatment of him by a huge margin. There had always been something special about Mina, and he knew that if she had not been unfaithful he would have married her.

She was just that kind of woman.

But she had been and he had not married her. A part of him hated Mina for what she had done; he hated her for taking fourteen years of Victoria's life from him. But he knew she knew him better than anyone had at that point, he would have married her if she had told him she was pregnant.

Sure, she would have made sure the baby was his first, and it _had_ been checked now that he was gaining custody but she would never keep him at her side for any reason other than him _wanting_ to be there.

It had taken calling in a few favors and cashing in on some bonds, but Tony was now the proud owner of a nice house, in a nice area, with a good school for his apparently genius of a kid, and everything was ready for her to come home.

He may not have been able to see her, or hold her, but Tony had the opportunity to get to know her slowly through e-mails and phone calls.

It would be an adjustment to his life once Victoria entered it but it would be more than worth it.

Tony snorted as he thought of how inundated with e-mails his poor daughter must be from Jackie, Sarah, Micah, Leon, Emily, and Tobias. All of the people in his life who wanted to get to know her and make her feel welcome before she even made it to Maryland.

Victoria. His daughter. Surprisingly, the thought of her no longer seemed to strange. He had missed so much, but was getting a chance to know her and take care of her as she deserved.

Now that he knew of her existence, he was terrified at the thought of never having known she existed.

Tony lent back on his chair as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Shaking away all the negative thoughts as he had been prone to in the last few weeks he smiled as he reminded himself he would get to meet his daughter in person soon enough.

He had been waiting fourteen years for this without even knowing it. Two more days couldn't hurt.

_Two more days_, he thought. A mantra he repeated in his head even as Ziva and Tim made their usual comments and tried to bring him down.

Two more days, but God knew it would be the longest two days in existence.

..

.

.

.

..End chap 3

Next chapter brings us...Victoria! Yes, I know you guys are impatient but I want this to move as slow as I can without it dragging along. That and this is the way it wrote itself. On the slash-y elements of this chapter, well nothing is certain yet. Here is what might happen: 1) may be only mentions of feelings that no longer exist down the road; 2)long process of Gibbs and team making it up to Tony and lots of groveling; or, and this is my favorite so far (Anonymous Guest suggestion:) have Tony end up in a relationship with someone he meets from the FBI through Tobias. Meh heh heh. The possibilities. Heck, it could even turn into a side story, one-shot of course. Well, hope you enjoyed and see you next time!

COtF


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing you want to have. Seriously, broke college student with nothing but debt to my name.

Warnings: Potential slash but still undecided, leaning towards yes. Crossover with Criminal Minds is almost a definite yes. We shall see.

NOTE (please read!): Sorry for the long wait but a lot has been going on. A month ago I had five finals to prepare to and a week less than most people because of certain circumstances. Then came spring break and I was too busy enjoying time back home to write or think about posting. At the end of spring break, and by the end I mean the very last day, I was hit by a drunk driver going 70mph in a residential. As you can imagine, I have been in no shape to write and this chapter actually took a very, _very_ long time to type up so I hope you enjoy it. As opposed to the weekly updates I had going on, I will now update monthly. I apologize for that but until I can have full use of my arms again I can't work much. Thank you so much for the support, favs, likes, and the reviews I have received for this fic. It means a lot and I have something to occupy my time apart from PT.

That said, thank you and enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Meeting Victoria

The plane had touched down fifteen minutes ago and Victoria was starting to get antsy. She _hated_ flying with a passion. She wasn't scared of flying or worried about dying in some terrifying or gruesome way. It was just, she couldn't _move_.

At fourteen years old, Victory was always, without fail, the tallest girl in her class. At 5'11 she was often told she looked older than her fourteen years.

Victoria wasn't one of those girly girls who flaunted her figure and dreamt of being on the cover of a magazine or finding some prince charming. She wanted out of high school and into college, get a degree and do something with her life.

High school was incredibly boring and she had already skipped around a couple of grades. If it wasn't for her many hobbies and being involved in several sports, she'd be bored out of her mind.

Which was bad. Like, _really_ bad.

Anyone who knew her would tell you a bored Victoria, is a dangerous Victoria.

Not dangerous, _dangerous_, just going-to-prank-the-hell-out-of-you dangerous. So, needless to say she kept herself busy and active. Which meant moving. Said lack of ability to move was really starting to get to her.

That and the massive man practically suffocating her with his sheer weight and lack of adherence to the laws of personal space. She liked her bubble very much and did not appreciate his attention.

Well, at least he wasn't the really pervy, grabby type.

She was on edge enough already and was not really looking forward to meeting her—father.

Okay, she lied. She was dying to meet him. She'd always wanted to meet him and knew that it wasn't his fault he wasn't around.

While her mother had never spoken ill of him, Victoria had always gotten the impression her father had left his mother high and dry and had begun to form resentment towards him.

This was right around the time before her mother's death and, luckily, her grandmother was a perceptive person. Grandmama had taken her aside and told her about her father. The entire story about their friendship, eventual relationship, and pregnancy.

Knowing her father did not even know she existed had lifted a huge weight off her seven year old shoulders. Tor was a very smart girl and thought differently than most people. From a young age she had understood that she was different. She had no father to play with her or teach her how to ride a bike or rollerblade. Or play soccer.

Sure, she had her grandpapa and she loved him for everything he had taught her and for him always being there for her. But it wasn't the same.

Grandmama had really helped her, and had her mother lived longer, she would have _begged_ for her to contact her father.

She wanted to know him, to talk to him about important things, and silly things. She wanted to ask him so many things, and maybe have him watch one of her games.

But then her mother died and her grandparents had been too upset. And she hadn't thought about her father. Tried to ignore the part of her that wanted him in her life.

She owed her grandparents too much to ever leave them and she would never hurt them like that.

Now, six years later, here she was. Almost getting to do what she always wanted to but how she wished it was under different circumstances. She wanted to go home and listen to her grandpapa yelling at the refs as he watched a soccer match. She wanted to go out back and lie on the grass, watching as her grandmother tended to her precious garden. She wanted desperately to meet her father but she didn't know if she was truly ready

Frankly? She was _terrified_.

.

.

.

.

Tony paced outside the door of the terminal and wondered what was taking so damn_—dang_, dang long. He cursed silently, but apparently not silently enough as Jackie glared at him as she covered Sophie's ears and Toby covered Emily's for show as he threw an amused smirk his way.

So he would have to watch his language, but really, Victoria was fourteen.

_Fourteen_.

God. Congratulations, you're a father. It's a teenage girl.

He had no clue how he was going to survive the next couple of years. And if Victoria looked anything like Mina or himself? He was _screwed_.

There was no way his baby was going to date any boy. Ever. Maybe when she was married. Nodding decisively, Tony decided she could date then.

Toby sent him an amused smile, as if sensing his train of thought.

God above, was he really ready for this? He was happy, thrilled, ecstatic and wanted her by his side more than anything. But there was still this nagging sense of inadequacy. He had no experience with children, they kind of hated him. And here he was, waiting to pick of his _daughter_.

Daughter. _His_ daughter. His own flesh and blood. Tony could feel the stupid grin on his face and almost laughed out loud from sheer joy. These days, it was all he could do to keep himself from doing something embarrassing, like break into song, or hold a five-second dance party.

Yeah, it was that serious.

But he wouldn't change a thing. Okay, so he might have changed the part where he had to miss out on her growing up. Her first words, her first steps, her first crush—actually, he didn't mind that part. He had a reputation that hadn't sprung from air and knew how boys were like. Hell, he had been one himself and here was Victoria as a result. Granted, he had loved Mina but still.

Victoria had been a part of his life for such a short period of time, their only interactions being over the phone and emails, but she was already coming home to an over-protective father, uncle, and grandfather. Not to mention, nieces and a nephew who adored her for her talent with art if nothing else.

His daughter had a hand for art and had taken to drawing up Sarah, Micah, and Emily's favorite characters in every day life or comedic situations. She had even made up some drawings for Jackie, Vance, Toby, and him. All scanned and sent through emails with the promise of the real works of art upon her arrival.

Which was now. Tony wanted to flash his badge around and look at his daughter in something other than old pictures already. And hold her, and hug her, and kiss her and—well, he was getting ahead of himself.

As much as Tony knew she'd wanted to meet him, it would still take time to get to know each other better and build that father-daughter bond he craved so much. But they would get there. Together.

Tony's biggest fear upon finding out he had a daughter had been that Victoria would hate him and resent him for never being there; never mind that he had never know she existed. It had been a huge relief to know she had known she had been told the truth and her reasons for not searching him out before this.

Mina's parents were amazing and he could remember how much he had wished to have parents like that. Parents who loved you and cared about you. Parents who loved each other and never used you to hurt each other. Parents who were actually there. He could not fault Victoria for not wanting to leave them alone in the face of Mina's death. But he would have done everything to be with her, to stay by her side.

He would have been willing to leave everything and move close by. And by close by, he meant somehow living next door, or across the street. But still, a part of her life.

But there was no use thinking of what ifs. They were here, in the now.

"Flight 267 has now arrived."

Tensing slightly at the automated announcement, Tony glanced sideways and was met with the encouraging smiles of his family. Warmth blossomed in his chest and he felt some of the nerves and tension melt away.

Whatever happened, he had his family by his side, supporting him. He was ready for this. Holding up the sign the kids had made for Victoria, he grinned at the sparkly, over the top messages scrawled around her name.

He hoped Victoria would love it. Watching the passengers filter out through the gate, he held his breath waiting to see his daughter.

He wondered what she would look like? Would she favor her mother's coloring? Would she look more like him? Or would she be a perfect mix of both? Or maybe not look like either of them, only have some similar features?

The moment he laid eyes on her, Tony knew she was his daughter.

She had yet to spot the sign in his hands as eyes the same shade as his own looked around the terminal. She was about 5"10'-5"11' and he smirked knowing that was his blood shinning through. Her hair was the darkest shade of black he had only ever seen on two others, her mother and grandmother respectively. She had a mole on the side of her lips and it made him grimace at the though of all the compliments she must receive on such a coveted beauty mark.

Tony knew how much guys loved that thing. Hell, it had made Mina's smile just that much more beautiful and he didn't doubt it would make her smile brighter because of it. Her hair fell to her hips and curled slightly at the bottom. She was pale, like her mother and had his lips and the curve of his jaw. High cheekbones, nose, and the eyebrows were all Mina.

He approached her as her eyes landed on him and slowly looked down at the sign in his hands.

Tony waited patiently as he was her lips quirk into a small smile and her eyes lit up. She glanced up shyly, "Hi."

Smiling softly down at her, "Hello, Victoria. Welcome home."

Green met green and Tony was stunned as arms wrapped around him gently, "It's nice to meet you...dad." He hugged her tightly and smiled, warmth spreading through every part of his body.

He knew this would not be easy and there would be a lot of adjusting on both their parts but it would be worth it. _More than worth it_.

Pulling back to look down at her, "It's nice to meet you too, Tor. Let me introduce you to your grandparents, uncle, nieces, and nephew."

Placing his hand on her back, he led her over to their family. Looking up, he met Jackie's teary face as she smiled lovingly at them both. Blushing slightly, he scratched just below his left ear and looked up at Jackie's, "Awww!"

What Tony didn't know was that Tor had just blushed and scratched below her left ear as well.

Looking down at Victoria as she was attacked by three midgets as Jackie, Vance, and Toby looked on, Tony felt truly at peace for the very first time.

This was his family and nothing could bring him down.

.

.

.

.

.

. End chapter.


End file.
